Exceptions
by Scourge The Hedgehog
Summary: Axel and Roxas are well aware that once they get their hearts back, they may cease to exist. Their friendship has grown into love. How will they show it? AkuRoku. Slight Yaoi. Possible Twoshot. By the way, can someone tell me what "Lemon" is?
1. Chapter 1

We see Axel, the "Flurry of Dancing Flames".

He is staring into the Moon of the World That Never Was. It is soon to be another version of Kingdom Hearts.

He seems slightly happy, but has a nervous tick in his eyes.

"Soon we will have our hearts back." Axel says. "But if we get our hearts back, we will become who we once were. We............We may forget who we are now!"

He then enters a nervous state, but immediately calms down.

"Roxas............." He thinks aloud. "My only friend in this world. I can't forget about him. I don't want to forget about him. I've got to find him!"

He thinks to himself. He has recently made a bond with the blonde-haired boy. It became a friendship at first, but his feelings for Roxas have grown.

"Could I be in love?" Axel thinks. "The only way I'll know is if I talk to Roxas himself."

He uses a dark portal and leaves the balcony of the Castle.

We switch to a room. The door that is open shows the roman numeral _XIII._ Thirteen. This room of the Castle belongs to the recently crowned Roxas. He is known as the "Key of Destiny."

He is currently contemplating what he will do.

"What to do now?" Roxas thinks aloud. "Missions are done for the day. I guess I'll just drift off to sleep."

Axel then materializes near the room.

Roxas hears the sound and walks to the door.

He sees Axel looking around.

"_Ah, Axel." _Roxas thinks to himself. "_My only friend in this place that doesn't want to kill me."_

He smiles a bit to himself as he stares at the red-headed Nobody.

"_What am I doing? I can't help but stare at him. I just like being around him. In fact, I don't ever want to be away from him Is it possible that I may be in-"_

"Oh, Roxas!" Axel says, breaking Roxas from his train of thought.

"Oh hey, Axel." Roxas replies. "What's up?"

"Not much." Axel replies. "I just got back from my mission in Neverland. I had to summon some Assassins over there to kill off the local Heartless. I saw this kid flying around. Barely got a single Dusk in the place since he and his fairy kept attacking me."

"Hmm......" Roxas says, listening.

"I've gotta talk to you about something." Axel says. "But not here."

"We'll head into my room." Roxas says.

The two Nobodies shut the door and sit on the sofa.

"Roxas." Axel says. "Once we get our hearts back, what do you think will happen to us? Will we just cease to exist? Because, I don't want to fade back into Darkness. But most of all, I don't want to lose our friendship."

"I know." Roxas says. "I've been debating that, too."

"Yeah." Axel says.

"Y'know." Roxas says. "I've always wanted to ask you something."

"What?" Axel says.

"Did you ever stop to think............if our friendship was.........something more?" Roxas asks.

"I have had.....other thoughts." Axel says. "But I don't know if you were.........you know..............?"

Roxas knew what the red-head was getting at. Two males loving each other wasn't considered natural in most worlds. But, they were Nobodies. Shunned by both Light and Darkness. They were exceptions. Besides, Roxas has never been around very many girls anyway. He saw a few in some of the worlds he's visited, but nothing seemed special about them. Whenever he's around Axel, something within the blond attracts him to the red-head. He wants to be with Axel. Society be damned.

"I do." Roxas replies.

Axel brightens up a little at this statement.

"That's cool." Axel says. "I've heard from Xemnas that we Nobodies cannot feel any emotions. But why is it then, that we can feel love?"

"I have no clue." Roxas asks, looking at Axel expectantly. "Who is it that you love?"

Axel just smiles at the blond Nobody. That's when Roxas has an epiphany. He was the one Axel loved.

"Axel........" Roxas says, overcome with joy.

"You probably don't want to be around me anymore, huh?" Axel says.

Instead of verbally telling him otherwise, Roxas leans over to the red-head and kisses the red-head passionately.

Instead of fighting back, Axel replies in kind. The two mouths open farther as the Nobodies' toungues touch each other. They then part as Roxas and Axel just look at each other.

"I didn't know you could kiss like that." Axel says.

"Must be an inherited trait." Roxas says. "Shall we continue?"

Roxas then releases his urges as he jumps on top of the Red-headed Nobody.

Axel and him resume kissing. Roxas, however, was moving his hand across Axel's body.

As Axel and Roxas moan slightly due to the kissing, a zipper is heard as Roxas is seen unzipping the Flurry's Organization cloak.

"R-Roxas?" Axel asks in between kisses. "What are you doing?"

"Isn't this what Humans call love?" Roxas asks. "I've read that they pursue physical pleasure. I forgot what it was called, though."

"I think you mean sex, Roxas." Axel says as Roxas throws the red-head's cloak onto the floor next to the sofa. "You really want to?"

"Hell yeah." Roxas says. "I don't know what these sensations are, but I just want to touch and please you. I'm sure you feel the same, right?"

"Yeah." Axel says as he reaches up to unzip Roxas's Cloak.

He takes off the useless clothes as the blonde is seen in his undergarments.

Roxas smiles evilly at Axel as he and Axel then undress each other. The then lay naked on top of each other, each feeling a little awkward.

"You're sure you want to do this?" Axel says.

"Yeah." Roxas replies.

That's when the sparks of true love begin to fly.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, how do we do this?"

Roxas and Axel lay on top of each other. Both are blushing since it's their first time.

"I guess I'll start." Axel says. "By the way. Where did you read that book?

"I borrowed it from Zexion." Roxas says. "Maybe he....swings that way, too?"

"Oh, well." Axel says. "Oh, wow!"

Axel then looks down at Roxas'........."You Know."

"I never thought it was that _big_!" Axel exclaims.

It isn't as big as it sounds, but to Axel, who knows?

Roxas just blushes as he looks at Axel's penis.

"Well, you're pretty big yourself." Roxas says as he places his hand onto the appendage and strokes it a few times before letting go.

"That felt good." Axel says. "Let's see you top this!"

Axel then leans up and inserts Roxas's penis into his mouth and sucks on it, making thrusting motions with his head.

"Ohhhhh..........." Roxas moans with pleasure as he kisses Axel while trying to keep his moans to a minimum.

Axel just continues, increasing the speed in which he "moves."

"Axel, stop!" Roxas says in between kisses. "I can't hold any fluids in much longer!"

Some wet sounds are heard as Axel's movements begin to slow down. He eventually stops and removes Roxas' appendage from his mouth.

A small amount of white liquid is seen on his hand as he licks his hands clean.

"You taste good, you know that?" Axel says.

"What is all of that, anyway." Roxas asks.

"I'm not completely sure of the name, but I think Humans call it Cum." Axel replies.

"The name does not suit it." Roxas says. "How......did it taste?"

"Salty." Axel says. "You should try it."

"Maybe I will." Roxas replies as he begins to lick and stroke the same appendage that Axel ended up "doing."

"Oh, wow." Axel says as he moans happily. "Go faster, Rox."

Roxas speeds up, caausing happy mewling sounds to be heard from the other.

Eventually it ends as Roxas removes the appendage from his mouth, amazed, but with an awkward look on his face.

"You're right. It is salty." Roxas says. "The general flavor of it is so-so."

"What are you?" Axel asks as a joke. "A Sex Critic?"

"Maybe." Roxas says. "That's enough for one day. I'm so exausted."

Roxas takes himself from off of Axel as he prepares to change back into his Robe.

"Over so soon?" Axel says, poutingly.

"There's always tomorrow." Roxas says. "Tomorrow I want to try that one thing in Zexion's book. Position 69, I think they call it."

Axel begins to change back, too.

"There's 69 of them?" Axel says. "Have we got a long way to go or what?"

"I suppose." Roxas says. "Well, I'm heading off to sleep."

Roxas lays on the sofa as Axel gets up.

"Me too." Axel says, yawning and stretching his arms out. "I'm bushed."

"You know.............." Roxas says. "You can sleep here if you want."

"With you, you mean?" Axel asks.

"Yeah." Roxas says.

Axel gets under the covers with Roxas as they prepare to go to sleep.

They lay back to back. Axel, however, truns around and begins kissing Roxas's neck.

"Axel." Roxas says half-asleep. "We agreed to wait until tomorrow."

"I know." Axel says. "But I'm horny now."

"C'mere you." Roxas says as he and Axel turn the light in the room off and get under the covers.

_Dear Diary,_

_Love is Love regardless of gender............_

_We Nobodies are said to have no feelings. Mere Automatons. _

_But Axel and Roxas have proven to me two things this night..........._

_That We Noboides may not have Physical Hearts, but maybe we can make up for that using our souls. _

_The other thing? I found out that there are up to one hundred sexual positions that I can try with Demyx. Yay!_

_Sincerely, Zexion. _


End file.
